Spared no expense
by Acro111
Summary: When Hammond invites his guest to the island, he brings along a group of amateur commercial promoters who have been trailing after Hammond since his debut in the science community. But these amateurs have no clue what they are getting into, or what they'll be promoting to the public.


**I know I shouldn't be writing another fanfic but I've been watching Jurassic Park a lot recently….sooooo yeaaaah….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic Park, only my OC's**

* * *

_"John Alfred Hammond had a dream. A grand, wonderful dream. He announced his dream at a science convention in Montana shortly before dropping off the face of the earth. For five years, Hammond's name only popped up whenever he funded a successful digging season-"_

"Say it's a dinosaur dig."

"Do you mind?" Pale fingers pulled away from the grey keyboard, the writer turned to his attacker, "I'm the one writing."

"Yeah," his attacker rolled her eyes, "But "digging season"? What are people digging? Graves?"

"Yeah cause Hammond-a scientist-happens to fund gravesites." Another male joined.

"Dinosaur gravesites." A fourth joined.

"Would you all just shut up!" The first male said.

"Why are you always on his side?" The first woman asked, leaning back in her chair so it bumped into the second males chair.

"Because I'M his best friend!" The first male said, sticking his tongue out childishly.

"Yeah, but I'M his girlfriend." the two bickered back and forth till finally the first woman shouted, "Okay, Marcus, whatever you do your questionable work and I'll do MINE."

"Ooooh Documentaries." Marcus wiggled his fingers as though he were talking about a creepy crawly, "So important."

"Sam!" She protested, "Tell him to stop!"

Marcus scoffed as Sam sighed, "Look, Winona, you should have been working on your project-"

"Yeah!" Marcus cheered.

"Not worrying about Marc's illiterate project." Sam finished.

"Hey!" Marcus protested.

"Can you all be quiet?" the fourth in the group spoke up.

"Oh shut up Madeline." The other three snapped.

Finally the four ceased their glaring contest and turned back to their own projects. After an hour of silence Winona sighed, "I can't believe we have to share office space."

"Winona," Sam warned her, "Just drop it." the offices was small, most of the space being taken up by wall length desks, Sam and Marcus sat side by side on the wall farthest from the door, which was only a few steps away. Madeline sat adjacent to Marcus, in the corner by a fax machine, which was right by the door. Across from Madeline, and adjacent to her boyfriend, sat Winona who was sitting as close to Sam as she could get without taking up his desk space. Underneath Sam's side of the back desk was a large camera bag, the camera itself was being tinkered with as then lens would close automatically without his say so. Winona's desk had several cameras on it, each with nature documentaries that needed to be cleaned up, and then audio from Madeline's recorders would be added to them before being shipped off to the broadcast network downtown.

A loud, whirring noise scared everyone out of their skin, they turned to look at Madeline, "What?" she demanded.

"The fax machine?" Sam noted.

Madeline glanced at the machine which was printing out a piece of paper, "Yeah?" she looked back at her friends who stared at her blankly, "Oh! Right!" She turned back and grabbed the paper right as the fax machine let it go.

"What's it say?" Marcus asked, wheeling his chair over to Madeline.

"It's a letter to the four of us-"

"Probably telling us to be quiet." Sam glanced at his girlfriend who looked at him blankly.

"It's a letter from John Hammond!" Madeline jumped up happily.

"Speak of the devil." Marcus snatched the paper with a small protest from Madeline.

"What's it say?" Sam sighed, leaning back in his chair, as though he were dimply dieing to know.

"It says," Marcus sighed and read the letter over a few times, his blue eyes gradually got bigger and bigger before he finally let out a cheer that echoed in the small office. Protesting and demanding to know what was going on, his cohorts battered him with questions. Finally claming down Marcus cheered, "We're going to go see Hammonds little secret project!"

"What?" Sam questioned his friend.

"We. As in all four of us," Marcus explained, "Are going to go see Hammonds project."

"You're joking." Winona grabbed the letter, "Why?"

"We're going to commercialize it, and promote it!" Marcus continued cheering.

"Hold on," Sam was reading over his girlfriends shoulder, "It says it's off the coast of Costa Rica."

"Yeah?" Marcus questioned, not getting where his friend's logic was headed, "And?"

"How are we supposed to get there for one?" Winona asked, finishing her boyfriends train of thought, "And how are we supposed to pay for it?"

Marcus paused in his celebration, "Oh."

"Hold on, there's another fax coming." Madeline turned back to the fax machine, this time, several pieces of paper came filing out. Waiting till the fax machine powered down, Madeline gathered the papers up in her arms, she neatly organized them before flipping through them.

"Well?" Sam asked, pulling Madeline out of her own world.

"Oh right, this may answer your questions." She handed out papers accordingly.

"What are these?" Marcus asked, taking his papers.

"Paid in full trips to Costa Rica and back!" Madeline squealed.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on," Sam stopped his friends cheering, "Hammond says here in the letter he's going to personally meet us at the Costa Rica airport before other special guest arrive."

"Other people are coming?" Marcus asked, "I hate people."

"Are you turning down an opportunity to go see Hammonds dirty little secret?" Madeline asked.

"Yeah, who knows it might be a big dig site." Winona joked, "Wonder what they're digging?" The others laughed as Marcus childishly stuck his middle finger up.

"When does it say we leave?" Sam asked, standing up to stand by Madeline.

"This weekend." Madeline answered as the two looked over all the paperwork, Winona and Marcus continued to fight. "Is it for the weekend though? The dates on the return flight aren't final. It just says "a flight back has been paid in full." what does that mean?" Madeline looked up at Sam who was now standing beside her.

"I don't know, guess we pack enough for three days." Sam shrugged, rubbing his neck.

"Can't go wrong with three." Madeline nodded, satisfied.

* * *

_Forest._

_Run._

_Keep breathing._

_Pick up your feet._

_Sweat._

_Darkness._

_Roars._

_Sneaker clad feet pounded on the forest floor, cool air burned his lungs as glowing eyes taunted him. He had to escape, he had to get out of there. Foliage kept slapping him as he ran, one hand was clasped tightly around his warm, wet thigh. Everything was slowing down, his head was throbbing. He was going to die-_

Sam shot up in bed, his head pounding and his senses painfully acute. He turned and saw Winona peacefully asleep beside him. "Good," he thought, panting and trying to regain his breath, "I didn't wake her." groaning, Sam pushed himself out of bed. Left in just his boxers, the AC in their Montana apartment hit him like a wave crashing on the sand.

Goosebumps raised across his skin as he padded out of their room and into the front room. Going behind a bar like counter, Sam fixed himself some coffee. He had finally regained his breath, but his heart was still pounding in his chest. Hearing the coffee maker give off a little beep, Sam reached up in a cabinet and grabbed a mug. Pouring himself the coffee, he stumbled back to the couch. Slumping down against one arm of the couch, Sam sipped the hot drink, not caring about it burning his tongue or throat.

"Sam?" A quiet voice called, Sam looked up from his mug to see Winona rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry," Sam mumbled, "Nightmare." Winona mumbled incoherently as she stumbled over to the couch. Sam stretched an arm out and Winona instantly curled up against his side.

"Sorry." Winona mumbled tiredly, "about the nightmare." she yawned as Sam continued to drink his coffee, "I know," she sighed, finishing her yawned, "your insomnia's getting bad." she sighed, snuggling closer to him, "We should see a doctor when we get back."

Still preoccupied with what his nightmare could have meant, Sam only nodded and rested his cheek on the crown of Winona's head, "Yeah." he mumbled absentmindedly agreed. Sam couldn't go right back to sleep, not after a nightmare like that. He glanced at the papers entailing their departure info that sat on the coffee table, "If we make it back." he whispered to himself, setting the mug of coffee down on the coffee table. Sam sighed, this insomnia was seriously darkening his thoughts, perhaps he did need to see a doctor.

Hours before the sun began to rise, Sam finally managed to drift off to sleep. His neck would regret it in the morning, but the rest of his body was thankful for the rest. His tensed muscles slowly relaxed till he was completely unconscious.

* * *

**Like I said, shouldn't really be starting this right now. But if I don't I'll lose motivation for it. I've got four fics waiting. Two are kinda crack fics and aren't really a top priority. Two are a priority but things have been slow with them. But I can always write about JP.**


End file.
